I Do Care
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: At his son's grave site, Minato reminicses on his life with Naruto. Now, all he wishes for is a chance to erase the pain, suffering, and hurt, he had caused the boy, who cried silently just to see his father happy, who died just for him to live, who had loved him like no son should. But he knew it was too late to fix Naruto's broken heart, or is it? WARNINGS: MINANARU, & DEATH
1. Naruto's personal hell

**A/N: Ok this Fic had been plaguing my mind for a while before I was actually on Fanfiction and decided to write it. If you all must know, My pen name is Alyssa-Kaye and this is me very first MinaNaru Fanfiction, now with that being said let me move on.  
**

**Pairing: For exposition's sake, Minato x Naruto  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.  
**

* * *

**I Do Care Chapter 1  
**

**Naruto's Personal Hell  
**

The sun was setting at a slow and steady pace and the chirping of birds was slowly ceasing. It seemed as though everyone was heading home due to the fading of the many voices heard from the town.

The blonde could hear the commotions from far away, although he was in a very remote and quiet place. To the yondaime, Konoha cemetery was a really nice place to view a sunset. Perhaps it was because he spent all his time there now. He could go home if he wanted, but, after all, it wasn't as though anyone would be there waiting for him. No one to jump and tackle him to the ground as soon as he opened the door, no one to have pillow fights with until midnights, no one for him to snuggle like his own personal teddy, no one to laugh at when the storm broke out as a small figure ran screaming into his room hugging his chest and crying from the fear of thunder.

This was probably because time had passed and each of the two individuls had grown up or maybe because the person he couldn't stop thinking of, his very own son, already had a home in the graveyard, a silent home. So it didn't make sense to go home when Naruto wasn't there.

Tears quickly formed rivers in Minato's eyes as he reminisced on his life with Naruto and how he could've changed certain parts of the boy's adolescence, well perhaps everything in his childhood. Because of his mistakes, Naruto wasn't acknowledged for who he was, a hero of konoha, but despised for what people thought of him, an idiot, a hopeless disgrace to be ignored. At this point Minato couldn't compose himself any longer, as he dropped to his knees holding on to the tombstone more tears reappeared and came flowing down as the cycle was repeated over and over, as he remembered his horrifying past with his son.

_**FLASHBACK- i.e italics in brackets are thoughts**_

"H_ey dad! Can we have a pillow fight?" _said the small blonde to his busy father.

"_Naruto! A pillow fight? How old are you?"_

The small boy looked up at his skyscraper of a father with bold rebellious eyes as he pouted.

"_8!" _he said

"I_sn't that a little "too" old for a pillow fight?"_

"S_o! What's wrong? You too busy for your own son?"_

The older gave a cute smirk before picking up his son and running to the bedroom, pelting Naruto on the bed, only to get a pillow to pound the boy.

_**Next Flashback**_

"D_ad, can we go out for ramen?"_

"O_h, Naruto-kun, can't you go by yourself? I have work to finish off my secretary hiri will be helping me tonight!"_

"Y_a see! You're acting so high and mighty! To much for me to handle huh?"_

"_Naruto, just this once please I promise!"_

"_WHAT? Not even a little bit of spare change?"_

"…_.Naruto!"_

"H_mgh! Whatever! I'll go by myself!"_

_**Next Flashback**_

"_Naruto, this is Hiri. She's going to be staying here for a while."_

"_H__ello" _the woman said. As she held out her hand. Naruto had seen this woman around the office. She was Minato's secretary.

"_AHA! So this is my competition huh?" _

"_Naruto! Stop being so rude!" _Minato scolded

_"Hey look lady, if you're trying to replace my mom or something-"_

"_Naruto! THAT'S ENOUGH!"_

Minato's voice made Naruto jump unwillingly. He had never heard Minato yell at him like that_._

"_b-but dad, I want it to be just you and me in the house! N-not you me and some other woman! I mean don't you see her around the office already? **(can't you see I just want it to be me and you?)**"_

"_H__m. I hope I don't have to deal with this when I'm living here!"_

Naruto gave Hiri a vicious look. He had never liked how she behaved from the start, how stuck up she was and all.

"_N-__No! you don't have to worry about it! He's just not in a good mood today!"_

"B_ut dad-"_

"_Naruto! Go to your room now!"_

Naruto noticed how his father defended the woman, how he answered her with a slight blush on his cheeks that wasn't easily hidden. It was strange how Minato acted around Hiri and in a twisted way, Naruto felt sick, jealous of her.

"D_ad I…" _he couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't tell his father why he felt so aggressive towards Hiri. He decided to leave the argument at what it was and went up to his room. That night Naruto passed by his father's room to apologise for his rude behaviour. It was raining but he could still make out some of the noises being made.

"O_h H-Hiri! Hiri! Yes!"_

If he didn't feel as sick as he did before he was probably going to throw up now. His world came crumbled as he slightly opened the door to see his father, sweaty, hot, and panting, wrapped in sheets with a woman Naruto had only seen 5 or 6 times around the office. Minato held his head back in rapture as he pounded into the woman passionately, while her arms rapped around his neck for support, just the way Naruto would hold Minato when he was being carried by him, when he was scared, when he dreamt about such forbidden moments between him and his father.

Naruto watched the two share a heated kiss before shutting the door quietly, deciding to let them be, not wanting to disturb the two. The blonde took that moment to put the pieces together, all the late nights at work, all the busy off days, all this time his father, Minato was busy with another woman and not spending time with his own son. He knew that he couldn't change what had happened now. It was too far gone. Minato, was too far gone.

_**NEW FLASHBACK**_

"_M__-Marrying her? First she moves in and then she's gonna be my new step mother? Dad why?" _Naruto questioned his father. Minato had just walked in the kitchen as Naruto was eating and blurted out his proposal to Hiri.

"_T__his will be a new life for us both! Me and her!"_

"_A__nd what about me? Where do I come in?"_

"_Naruto, how old are you?"_

"_I'm 15"_

"_I think at that age you should be able to understand this decision! You're still too immature aren't you?" _Minato got up from the seat he was sitting in to leave Naruto in shock

"_W__-wait dad where are you going? Don't leave dad-_

"_GROW UP Naruto!" _Minato slammed the front door behind him as he left the house. Naruto, knowing that no one else was in the house decided to take off the mask which hid his feelings, letting a tear fall on the wooden table, then another until he was holding his head in his hands as he cried his heart out whispering over and over

"_D__ad, dad I wish you knew"_

_**NEXT FLASHBACK**_

"_W__ait hold on a minute where are you going with my stuff?"_

Naruto came home to see his father putting his belongings in boxes and throwing them into the hallway.

"_H__ey put it back! What's going on?"_

"_Naruto! Hiri's pregnant!"_

The blonde's eyes shot open. **(_no d-don't tell me! Please please please no!)_**

"_P__-pregnant? Y-you mean-_

"_Yes, it's my son!"_

"_So why are you moving out MY stuff? What's the big idea?"_

"_The baby is going to need a room! This is the only one in the house to accommodate that!"_

"_AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR OWN SON HUH? THE ONE YOU RAISED FROM BIRTH! WHERE AM I GOING TO STAY?" _Naruto was now he letting out all his anger he had stored up inside for all too long.

"_Naruto how old are you?"_

"_DAD! I'M 16!"_

"_AND STILL SO IMMATURE! JUST LIKE THE LAST TIME WE SPOKE!"_

"_IMMATURE? DAD ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" _Naruto was now crying non stop and was grabbing Minato by the collar shaking him violently. _"COME ON DAD! _*sob* _PLEASE SNAP OUT OF THIS TRANCE THAT SHE'S PUT YOU IN! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO ME NOW? WHERE AM I GONNA STAY IN THIS NEW LIFE OF YOUR'S?"_

Minato looked at Naruto with disgust in his eyes. He honestly didn't care about where the blonde did go. He didn't care if he was gonna be out on the streets or whatever. HE JUST DIDN'T CARE! He wanted so badly to tell Naruto how he wanted him out of his life.

"_Naruto that's not in my hands now, I can't tell you that."_

Naruto nearly fainted when he heard his dad say such a thing. Was he really? No! he couldn't!

"_W-wait, dad are you saying…d-dad you want me out?"_

"_Yes, Naruto" _finally the boy had caught on, he thought to himself.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing from his very own flesh and blood, his father. The one who he had loved so uncontrollably, the one he had been harboring such forbidden feelings for ever since he was eight, was the same one trying to put him out.

"_..no. NO! I WON'T GO! You can't make me! Please don't make me! DAD! DAD I-_

**SLAP**

Naruto felt a stinging pain on his left cheek as he slowly came to the realization of how the pain was caused. He tried the first time to open his mouth and speak, but couldn't it was so hard, so shocking. He tried again this time, succeeding.

"_D-dad, you slapped me"_

"_THE HELL I DID! WHY DON'T YOU EVER UNDERSTAND? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO DAMNED SELFISH! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FOOL! SHE MAKES ME SO HAPPY-_

"_Dad…" _Naruto interrupted _"did you ever stop to think that I could make you feel the same way?"_

Minato's face twisted in confusion.

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_Dad, I should've told you this a long time ago! I never should've kept it a secret for this long."_

"_What are you talking about boy? Hurry and stop wasting my time!'_

"_D-dad….i love you"_

Minato's stomach literally turned inside out at the comment. Before he even put any thought into it, he decided to label it as a forbidden disgrace.

"_Dad…I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! SO PLEASE DON'T SEND ME AWAY FOR SOMEONE LIKE HER! DON'T REPLACE ME FOR SOME WOMAN-_

After hearing all that, Minato lost all literary meaning to the words self control and before he knew it, had Naruto gasping for life as he desperately tried to pry his father's tight hold from his neck.

"_D-dad *cough* what're you-"_

"_T__hat WOMAN is my WIFE! So don't you DARE talk about her like that do you hear me?"_

He let him fall to the floor coughing and gagging.

_Right now, I think it's best that you leave this house!"_

_**NEXT FLASHBACK**_

Almost a year had passed. It was a winter night when a knock on the door was heard.

**Knock. Knock knock.**

Minato woke up from his bed, as his wife Hiri was still asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, he drowsily pushed himself towards the room of his newborn son. After checking up on him, he down the stairs to the door where he had heard the knocking.

**Knock knock knock**

It was heard again. Minato slowly opened the door.

Yellow spikes made their existence known as Minato knew immediately who's trembling, cold body it was. It just made him even more pissed than he was before he came down stairs.

"…_Hey dad"_ Naruto's voice remained calm and quiet as he stared at his father with sad longing eyes.

"_What are you doing here?"_ he spat with venom.

"_I heard that the baby was born, and it was a boy, congratulations..."_

"…_Is that all?__?"_

"_I wanted to see him_" Naruto was now freezing and gritting his teeth like crazy. Couldn't his father at least ask him to come in and grab a cup of coffe?

"_Why?"_

"…_He's my brother isn't he dad?_

"_Naruto, I can't have you interfere with my new life anymore! Go and get your own dammit! Why do you keep bothering me so much?"_

"_Dad…do you remember when I was a kid? Do you remember when you used to sing that short chorus to me until I fell asleep? Do you…do you sing it for him too?"_

Flashbacks of the times when he would sing until the boy fell into a deep sleep began to play in Minato's head. It had been a habit ever since Naruto was 2 years old, for him to sing to Naruto. Minato tried to empty his head with such thoughts, after all he didn't want anything to do with Naruto. Not anymore.

"_I don't know what you're talking about but you have to leave right-_

"_Dad, how could you let that women come and mess up everything for us, how could you? Why?"_ Naruto asks, tears almost forming in his eyes which Minato could see easily but couln't care in the least. To him, Naruto was too weak and he needed to grow stronger.

"_Naruto, you need to understand life."_

"A_nd is this really what life is supposed to be like? Am I not your son anymore? Don't you care about me too?"_

"_Naruto!...you need to leave"_

The look in Minato's eyes made Naruto jump back. He knew that his father was serious.

"W_ait…before I go, can you just tell me his name?"_

"…_Y__uro"_

"…_..Yuro, that's a nice name"_

"_G__oodbye Naruto!"_

The door was slammed in the blonde's face as he heard the light switch go off and footsteps ascend up the stairs to the room.

"…_I__ hope you enjoy your new life, father. I wish I could've been in it too...But the point is your happy, so I guess I should be too..."_

A lone tear ran down his face and dropped from his cheek unto the snowy ground below, never to be seen by Minato or anyone who passed.

"_dammit!"_ Naruto swore. He promised himself he wouldn't cry anymore.

**NEXT FLASHBACK**

"_Hey! Uzumaki! You're needed in the hokage's office right away!"_

"_Oh, ok"_

It had been a long mission with the squad. Naruto had been more than glad to get it over with. He looked over at the rest of the team, before placing his gaze on the youngest and the smallest member of the team, a girl with blue eyes and dark hair.

"_Oi__, miso"_

"…_Y-yes n-Naruto sensei?"_

Naruto smirked at how innocent she was. Too innocent for the life of a ninja. Too young to be contaminated by the blood of others she would have to kill.

"_Your…leg, make sure you go to the hospital for a check up, ok"_

"_O-ok"_ she blushed

He then dismissed the group and left to go into the hokage's office, Minato's office, his dad's office, the one that he loved so much, his office. He opened the door.

"_Good morning hokage sama- h-huh?"_

A little boy sat in the chair that Minato would sit in. A boy with orange eyes and grey hair of his mother, he had nothing passed on from Minato. He looked around 3.

"…_Daddy, there's a boy out here"_

"_It's alright yuro"_ then Minato came out from another passage door that led to the bathroom. He sat down and put the boy to sit on his lap, as he stroked his grey hair.

"_You ordered to see me sir"_ Naruto asked.

"_Yes"_ Minato replied sternly _"I called for you for the report of the mission"_

"_Hai, there were no major casualties, just one team member injured, but the infiltration went well."_ Naruto replied, still looking at the boy in Minato's lap.

"_And the scroll, did you retrieve the scroll?"_

"…_No sir"_

"_And why not?"_

"_Sir, one of the team members were injured! So we did have to retreat!"_

"…_Naruto that was a simple A-ranked mission and you're telling me that you couldn't get the scroll because of a member of the team?"_

"_My apologies, hokage-sama but we couldn't just forget about her"_

"_Of course not! What I'm saying is that you could've saved her while obtaining the scroll! IS THAT SO GOD-DAMMED HARD FOR YOU NARUTO?_

Minato was at his limits. He was pissed. He slowly put down the child he was holding.

"_YOU'RE ALWAYS SCREWING UP AND CAUSING SERIES OF TROUBLE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET ANYTHING DONE?'_

"…_.Me? It's always me! I always screw up huh? Well didn't you ever think that this might be your fault too?"_ Naruto folded his firsts. He too was burning with anger.

"_H__uh? What the hell do you-_

"_Minato…..why…WHY CAN'T YOU EVER BE PROUD OF ME? WHY AM I SUCH A NUSENCE TO YOU? I'M NEVER ACCEPTED BY YOU AND YOU ALWAYS HAVE SOME shit TO SAY ABOUT ME! YOU'RE SO PEJORATIVE OF WHAT I DO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LOVE ME? WHY DO YOU HATE ME? WHAT IN THE HELL DID I EVER DO FOR YOU TO WIPE **SHIT** IN MY FACE? ALL I'VE EVER DONE WAS, BE YOUR SON AND-_

"_**STOP**!"_ Minato shouted at Naruto, while trying to cover Yuro's ears from what he was hearing.

Naruto stared in shock as he then realised his mistake, letting Yuro hear all that he said.

"_Yuro, go outside for a while"_ Minato said to the boy. As soon as he left he gave Naruto a certain death stare making him regret what he had said.

Without thinking Naruto just dropped to his knees and begged for forgiveness which only Minato could give, but he knew that he wouldn't, not after what he had just did. He knew what Minato was going to do.

"_Hokage-sama , I c-can explain i- I'm so sorry! Please f-forgive me! I-_

"_Naruto,"_ He was deadly calm_. "….by tomorrow morning, I want all of your tools, scrolls, gear and uniform in this office, not forgetting the headband. As of this day, that was the very last mission you will ever get in your life as a shinobi."_

Naruto's eyes shot open! He didn't mean, no, he couldn't mean.

"_W-what are you saying? You couldn't be possibly meaning that you're firing me? What will happen to my team?"_

_"They will be handed over to another jonin with the same exact skills."_

_"No! sir you can't? T-The little girl, Miso, it's gonna be hard for her, SIR SHE'LL DIE ON THE FIRST MISSION!"_

_"She will adjust! He will make her adjust perfectly on the team!"_

_"NO HOKAGE SAMA YOU CAN'T FIRE ME PLEASE RECONSIDER!"_

_"And why the hell should i?"_

_"..I'm your son!"_

_"….This is the last time I will ever say this to you, STOP CALLING ME YOUR FATHER! you are not, and will not **EVER** be my son! Now get the hell out of my office."_

Naruto then stood up. He kept his head down, he couldn't face Minato.

_"…Can I at least keep my head band?"_

_"Naruto I just said every-….you know what do whatever the hell you want with it."_

With that he sat back down in his chair and called for Yuro. After seeing the boy jump into his father's lap, with such joy and happiness, just like he had one before, observing that father and son bond that he had once had with the man who he was so deeply in love with, Naruto decided that that was his cue to leave the office, but not before bowing to his father for the last time.

As soon as he left yuro looked up to Minato_._

_"Ano, dad, what was that boy talking about?"_

_"Nothing yuro! Don't worry about it! Hey how about we go get some ramen tonight? My treat huh?" Minato said, trying to change the topic._

_"…Ok! Thanks a lot dad! I really really love you!"_

_"I love you too, Yuro, more than anything in this world..."_

From behind the door, Naruto listened to everything that Minato said, hoping to God that he didn't mean it, but he did every single word. He knew now that Inside of the room all that stood was a stranger whom he never met, not the father he knew all his life. Tears slid down his face as he whispered to the door, _"one day, you'll realise what you've lost, and when that happens I might not be around"_

**NEXT FLASH BACK**

blue eyes widened in shock at seeing the small boy huddled into the hands of a man, the same age as him. Yuro looked as though he was sleeping, he couldn't hear Minato's yelling.

_"HIRI, w-what's going on here? Why's this man holding our son?"_ he asked.

There was a snicker coming from the other man

_"Hehe, your son? I don't see a resemblance! He looks just like his mother!"_

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

_"Well you are the yondaime of this sorry village! You can figure that out on your own!"_

Minato looked at Hiri, as if begging her to explain what was happening.

_"Minato…Yuro isn't-_

_"No! NO! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" _he then rushed at Hiri and grabbed her hands_ "Hiri, how could you cheat on me?"_

_"I-I'm sorry Minato, I'm so sorry…."_

That was all he could remember before receiving a huge blow to the back of the head and then falling into the darknes.

Minato woke up 2 hours later, from the same spot he was knocked out by the man. That was probably why Yuro wouldn't answer when he called. Maybe he was knocked out too. He slowly and painfully got up from the ground to search around the house for anything that belonged to both Yuro and Hiri. After minutes of searching, it didn't take long for him to realise that they were both gone with the man and that they were never returning to the village. He knew it would never be fair to Yuro but he wasn't in the position to react anymore. He was so stupid he should've seen the signs, the resemblance, the traits** EVERYTHING**! Now the only person he would have left would be, dare he not say it, **Naruto**.

**NEXT FLASHBACK**

He had taken a day off from work today. As he walked down the streets of konoha, people could be heard whispering his name and whispering Naruto's as well. They were saying such great things about the yondaime, but putting down Naruto's calling him things like a fool, a retard, deadlast. It couldn't help but make him think about all the things he put Naruto through and how much emotional depression he caused the boy. He really felt like shit. After all it was his fault that they called Naruto those things. He needed to do something about it.

**NEXT FLASHBACK**

Minato starting walking to the younger blonde's hut on the other side of konoha. He kept thinking about his late wife kushina all the way there about all the happy time they had together and what not. He smiled as he remembered her very own smile when she first got Naruto before dying only minutes later. He never blamed Naruto for it though, kushina told him never to.

He finally made it to the house after 20 minutes of walking and using one of his flying thunder god technique. Luckily Naruto never did get rid of the kunai he gave him, so he was able to teleport to the hut after getting tired of walking. For a second he wished he hadn't, well not until he could come up with something to start off with.

He slowly approached the door, well the board of a door, it was twice as small. The house was as small as the master bedroom in Minato's house. He wondered where Naruto had slept.

He lifted his hand.

**1 knock, then 2**

Minato shuddered nervously as he heard the board open and dim, sad, lonely blue orbs met his guilty, sorry ones.

_"look I already told you that I don't have enough money for-huh m-Minato?"_ Naruto looked up at his father who was still, slightly taller than him.

_"…Hey"_

_"…W-what're you doing here?"_ Naruto got straight to the point. Minato could see the confusion in his eyes, he mentally cursed himself for that.

_"I-I brought you something"_ he held out a weapons bag which indeed did belong to his son.

_"My weapons carrier, where'd you find it?"_

_"You left it in my office a year ago. I was cleaning it out and I found it. I thought you might've wanted it back, you know, for yourself.."_

_"Oh, well thanks"_

In the moment of silence between the two Minato took the time to look at Naruto, to see how well he had matured. He didn't change much, just taller than before.

_"…So why didn't you just get an anbu to bring it for me then?"_

_"D-Does it really matter?" _Minato questioned nervously.

_"W-well it's just that you don't really- um well you wouldn't really go out of your way to give me just a bag, especially when you live across the other side of town. Is there something up?"_

_"No, it's nothing like that…"_

_"…Shouldn't you be shouting around now for me questioning you all the time?"_

_"I'm…I'm not mad"_ he couldn't get mad anymore, not at an angel like Naruto.

_"Well what's wrong with you?"_

_"I…I just wanted to see you that's all."_ Minato lied. He knew that Naruto knew he wasn't honest.

_"Don't give me that! It's not the truth hokage-sama"_ Minato realised that Naruto no longer called him dad….why should he after all he did say not to, right?

_"What?-_

_"Oh come on! Do I really look that dumb? Sir, you never come to "just see me!"_ that's the dumbest excuse, so come again!"

He knew he couldn't tell Naruto the real reason he came although he wanted to so badly.

_"Na- (sigh) Naruto, I need to go."_

_"I heard what happened with yuro" _Azure eyes of the older male widened in disbelief.

_"Y-you what? But how-"_

_"News travels fast in this village"_

Minato held his head down in utter shame. He knew now what Naruto was gonna do. He was gonna laugh his ass off at what had happened. He was going to say_ I Told you so! I was right!_ And you know what? Minato couldn't stop him from doing it.

_"…I'm sorry"_

Minato looked up at Naruto, shock running through his body. He couldn't believe his ears. Naruto apologised to him! He felt sorry for him! Unlike others who just didn't care!

_"Your leg….what happened?"_ Minato asked, as he stared at the bandaged ankle. He was trying to break the tension.

_"Oh, when I was moving some things out in the back, I slipped and twisted it."_

He then averted his gaze to the few boxes out in the cold. It all made sense, Naruto had nowhere to put them inside the hut.

_"So how much do you pay to live here?"_

_"A hundred a week"_

_For this_…he thought

He saw several other bruises along the limbs of his son, some scratches, black and blue marks probably from the beatings he got if he didn't pay his debts.

_"So this is what happens when you don't give in the rent money?"_

_"…Yes"_

A deep feeling inside of him made him even more guiltier, he felt sick.

_"How long has this been going on?"_

_"A little while"_

He tried to think of ways to get back at the landlord for abusing his…his, son.

_"You know I could help you with that, some anbu can-"_

_"No, no it's ok I'm fine. It really doesn't hurt that bad after a while, besides I can take care of myself"_

_"It looks painful, would it be ok if I took a look at it?"_ he asked

_"Nah. It's ok it should be healing now."_

_"So this is where you're gonna live now?"_

_"..Yeah. it's a little shabby but I'll get it fixed up in no time._" He grinned

_"So you don't go anywhere at all, you don't see anyone?"_

_"Well I have no more friends, they all neglected me, even sasuke. I work as a caretaker at that cemetery over there."_

He pointed at the cemetery right next to his house.

_"You work there?"_ Minato cringed at the thought of his son cleaning geese maneur and planting flowers every now and then.

_"Yes. Infact just an hour ago, I was re-planting some roses on a little girl's grave, she was the only person who used to visit me sometimes and maybe give me some food. She died a while back."_

Minato knew exactly who Naruto was talking about, none other than Miso, the girl who was on Naruto's team. It was just as Naruto predicted, the girl didn't last three missions with the new jonin and soon enough a blade took her life. She was only eleven when it happened. He should've listened to Naruto when he had the chance.

_"…Naruto, I'm so-…"_

_"Hokage sama, don't, please don't, not now"_

_"I…I understand"_

_"You know, tomorrow is a special day for me" Naruto gave a gentle smile. "I doubt you would remember though. It's not like it's gonna be big or anything"_

_"I see it means a lot to you."_

_"It does."_

_"Hm. Well I should get going now, but it is good to see you again." With that he turned around to leave but a hand rested upon his shoulder stopped him._

_"I love you"_

Minato froze. He wanted to grab Naruto and bring him into a tight bear hug telling the blonde he was sorry over and over again.. He wanted to squeeze him until he finally decided to break that hard shell and let out all of the pain that he had been hiding from his father. He wanted to stroke Naruto's blonde locks as the child, **his** child sobbed, reassuring him that it was alright, that no one would harm him anymore. But for some reason he didn't. He had hurt him too much to just expect a hug and kiss and all would be well. He was to ashamed, he couldn't do it. No matter how much power or will.

_"…Naru"_ with that he just left Naruto, alone, like he always did! As he walked home he tried to remember what could possibly be so important to Naruto but he couldn't figure it out. What would it be?

Minato didn't let it bother him that much and decided to wait until tomorrow to find out, after all it would probably be just another day in Konoha. But, somehow as Minato went to bed, he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was gonna happen, and he wouldn't have the power to stop it. He would never know what event was coming next, one that would change his life forever.

**NEXT FLASHBACK (ok please bare with me I have no idea how to write a fight scene so I just go by instinct and guessing you can give me some tips in the reviews)  
**

_"HENZU! KIMIKO!_" Minato screamed.

The anbu were both engulfed in a huge ball of flames.

_"Now give us the scroll yondaime. Don't waste anymore time."_

It was amazing how the enemy nin passed all the guards, jonin, security and ANBU. These really were elite ninja! They had defeated everybody in the office! Now it was only him left. But as hokage, he never gave in to the enemy and he wouldn't start now, he was prepared to fight.

_"Boss I found it!"_ an enemy yelled to the captain.

In her hand, was a scroll it had been kept in a specialised room with seals all over it. It appears that she was the one on the team who had the sealing techniques, there was not possible way that she could've broken the seal. This group was something else.

_"Excellent,_" the captain replied _"Now we go-"_ a kunai stopped him in mid-sentence as it connected to the wall in front of him.

_"Not so fast! You're my opponent now"_

The man grinned at Minato, _"Well, this is going to be some fun"_

_"B-but captain the mission we need to-_

_"Go! I'll meet you up later"_

_"WHAT? Are you mad?_"

_"I wanna see what Minato Namikaze, the yondaime of the hidden leaf has got against the terror of Kirigakure (village hidden in the mist)"_

Minato's eyes widened in shock. _Did he just say the **Terror of k-kirigakure**? No! It couldn't be! _There were so many rumours going on about this demon of kirigakure, the monster who wiped out an entire half of the village of Iwagakure (of the hidden cloud).

_"Listen we weren't sent to kill the hokage, we were just here to retrieve the scroll and-_

**SPLAT. KUNAI. BLOOD. SO MUCH BLOOD**

The enemy nin, fell from her position on the window, to the ground 50 feet below.

_"Hm. Bitch. I really thought you should stop talking, your job is done, but not mine"_ he turned his gaze back to Minato.

_"To kill a teammate, you really aren't messing around are you?"_ Minato asked

_"Did you ever think I was?"_ the man shouted.

_"Well then, I guess play time is over,"_ Minato said, reaching for his kunai. "let's get the real show on the road!"

* * *

It had only been about 4 hours, and already Minato was on his last supply of chakra. He really didn't now how he still had enough chakra to last. The demon kept swinging attacks from the front, the back, left, right, up, down, everywhere! Of all people Minato, THE YELLOW FLASH couldn't dodge not one of them! What a shame to be called Hokage don't you think? He was so weak. No, but that wasn't the reason why he never dodged any of the kunai, or long range attacks. No, not at all it was that he couldn't.

Reason being is his enemy's attack strategies. The more he moved the more chakra would be extracted from him by the demon's chakra receivers, making HIM even stronger. Even the slightest movement and five times as much energy was removed.

Minato watched as the demon played with him, throwing kunai in all sorts of directions, punching, kicking, spiting on him, cursing him about how weak of a Hokage he really was. And who was Minato to deny it, since all he could do was lay there.

After a while, the Terror got bored of the little game, he decided it was time to end it. He took up a small, dull and bent kunai and pointed it towards Minato's neck.

_"This is where you die! And look at what I am going to use to kill you! A small, bent kunai! That's all your life is really worth! A SMALL DULL KUNAI! What do you say to that Yondaime?" _he cooed.

Minato didn't answer him, he was just to embarrassed to speak. He couldn't face the fact that he was so pathetic and in the end he would die from such a useless weapon.

_"Well I guess there's no use beating round the bush now. Say goodbye to your existence!"_

**SWIPE. SPLAT.**

_**Am I dead? **_

Suddenly a punch brought Minato back to reality.

_"NO YOU'RE NOT DEAD SO STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!"_

The older blonde looked up to see his son standing in the way of the kunai and blood covered his hands. _He took the kunai for me?_

_"N-Naruto?"_

_"Looks like I came here just in time didn't I?"_

_No! He musn't be in here! I have to get him out!_ he thought

_"Naruto! You need to get out of here! This isn't your ordinary ninja! Let me take care of him! I'll seal him away with me-_

_"And what kind of shinobi would I be, to watch the yondaime who protects us all get hurt? What kind of person would I be to watch another die right before my eyes? What kind of son am I if I can't even protect my own father?"_

Minato's eyes widened as he heard the last thing he said.

_"F-Father? After all I did he still considers me his father?"_

It made him ashamed to think of his son protecting him. He couldn't think of anything he could possibly do to make amends with Naruto.

_"Now quick sulking! This will only take a sec! I promise."_

At this point, Naruto had already made up his mind on how to carry out this battle. He activated senin mode.

_"I'll take care of this, just sit tight!"_

_"O-Ok"_

The younger blonde looked up to his opponent. He was glowing blue, from all the chakra.

_"So it seems like you love A LOT of chakra, don't you sonny boy?"_

_"Don't fuck with me kid! I don't want you! I only want your sorry, piece of shit excuse of a father! So don't make this HARDER than it-"_

**RASENGAN!"**

The demon went from one end of the room to the other, crashing down on desk, chairs and drawers.

_"If you **EVER** talk to me about my father as if he's a piece of trash again, **I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

**O**_**h my god Naruto you-…you still care so much about me?**  
_

Despite Minato's thinking, the battle had already begun. All he could do was hope and pray that Naruto was going to win.

Unfortunately prayers were unanswered. It had only been an hour and Naruto was standing on sheer will. There was nothing he could do. He was trapped in the same predicament as Minato. All of his chakra was used up on tai jutsu and yet still it wasn't enough to land one punch on his opponent.

_"Don't you know that shit doesn't work on me boy? I suck up all chakra, nin-jutsu, tai-jutsu and every thing else you throw at me!"_

He grabbed Naruto by the neck hoisting him up to the ceiling before slamming him into the walls of the building.

"**Naruto!" **Minato screamed for his son but to no avail. Naruto was out cold.

The demon turned his gaze back to Minato.

_"Now, where were we? Oh yeah! I remember I was just about to kill you! But, before that, I want to play with your son a little bit more, please?" _The demon joked.

Minato felt his heartbeat stop as he watched the man move slowly over to Naruto who was still unconscious from the slam. He watched as the man grabbed Naruto my the collar and knew exactly what was going to happen again.

"**NO! STOP! NO MORE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"**

_"Too late! He's going to die anyways, even if I don't touch him!"_

But before he could do anything else, legs entertwined with his own as tight as possible, as hands did the same thing.

_"WHAT THE-"_

_"You know I just realized something."_ Naruto weakly said. Orange marks were now coloring his eyes as he activated sage mode again.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BRAT! DON'T YOU NOW THAT IT WORK WORK ON ME! MAN YOU ARE REALLY STUPID!"_

_"Minato,"_ Naruto looked at his father. _"How much chakra do you have left? I think I have an idea"_

_"What? What are you talking about? You can't use anything on him he's invincible! Chakra is useless"_

_"Yes, but who said anything about natural energy?"_

Minato then came to the realisation. _Of course that's it!_

Naruto noticed the widened eyes Minato had and knew that his father understood what was going on.

_"Good! Now that you're with me you know what to do"_

_"Right!"_ Minato activated sage mode as well as he too, clamped on to the demon.

_"Minato-sama, when I release this energy it will be the last I will have! So I need you to release as much a s possible, are you ready?" Naruto asked_

_"READY!"_ Minato responded. Both of them released all of the natural energy they could into him, and the effect they wanted, worked well. Slowly but surely, the demon morphed into a toad.

_"W-WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S THIS? WHAT'S GOING ON!_"

_"Hm, natural energy is one hell of a bitch to control, and I knew you would never have the power to, especially not after eating up all of my chakra, because that was my plan all along!" _Naruto replied.

_"WHAT! N-NO! NOOOO-"_ he could no longer speak.

The two blondes both let go as the body between them hardened into stone.

* * *

In the aftermath Minato looked over to his son, he couldn't believe it. Naruto, the boy he had despised all his life, the one whom he had hurt, had in turn saved his life. He was never more amazed.

_"….Y-You did it_" Minato said, but he didn't get a response probably because Naruto was too shocked himself. That had to be it. Never was he more wrong.

_"Naruto….YOU DID IT!"_ he screamed in joy. But that joy on his face was then removed by a look of dread when he saw Naruto collapse to the ground coughing out way too much blood.

_"Naruto!"_ Minato rushed to Naruto's side in efforts to help him.

Minato couldn't pinpoint where was hurting Naruto until he saw the blond, cup his chest.

**_Oh shit. Kami, please don't tell me! Please NO!_**

Minato saw a deep wound, dead on the spot where he knew that Naruto's heart would've been. He could see right through it, although so much blood was gushing out. He knew immeadiately that that was from the kunai, the dull, weak kunai that Naruto saved him from.

He looked Naruto's pained expression and knew that from the look in his eyes, that he was going to die.

**_No! no! no! no! I can't let this happen! I can't lose him!_**

_"Naruto hang in there alright! I'll be right back! A medic will soon be here and-_

As he tried to leave, he felt a weak, feeble hand grab his vess.

_"N-No, no Minato, don't"_

_"BUT Naruto YOU-"_

_"It's to l-late….a m-medic c-can't save me now, it's n-no use. My h-heart was c-completely ripped apart by the k-kunai from the b-beginning, I only held on long enough f-for my plan to w-work. I-I-I knew I was going to die from the s-start._"

Minato dropped to his knees next to Naruto, and pounded on the gound next to him. Tears were welling up his face.

_"No!...NO! NO! NOOO!"_ he sobbed over and over. His son was going to die and he could do nothing about it. He then remembered what kushina, his late wife told him on her deathbed, her last words to him when she died on the bed with her new born son in her arms, so many years ago.

"_Take care of N-Naruto, M-Minato. I swear I'll kill you when you get to heaven if Naruto's there before you…" she chuckled_

"_I promise kushina"_

That was right. He had promised! But apparently promises were always broken weren't they. Now here was Naruto breathing his last breath right in front of him.

_"W-Why...WHY NARUTO? WHY WOULD YOU COME HERE? IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IF I HADN'T LET YOU COME IN HERE AND SAVE ME THEN-_

_"H-Hokage-sama, you c-couldn't predict what i-I w-would've done and c-could've d-done, b-because it would still end up as t-this."_

Tears, tears, and more tears flowed down Minato's eyes, he knew Naruto was right. There was no escape towards fate. Naruto had known the consequences of what he did before he did it, yet still, he chose to rescue his father.

_"Y-You k-know, t-today was a s-special day for me. I-it's m-my b-birthday, my 22nd b-birthday"_

Minato's eyes widen in shock.

**_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD HOW COULD I NOT KNOW! OCTOBER 10TH! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I FORGOT ABOUT MY SON, MY ONLY SON'S BIRTHDAY!_**

_"Y-Yeah, I k-new you w-wouldn't have r-remembered t-that well though. A-after all, w-we n-never r-really did s-spend that much t-time together."_

_"Naruto…..i'm so sorry"_ Minato cried holding his son's hands ever so tightly.

_"D-don't be, it's not like i-if…..a-anyone would've came, I'm a fool, a f-failure to you guys r-remember?"_ Naruto smiled weakly.

Although Minato understood that Naruto was making a joke he still couldn't help the fact that he didn't remember anything about his son's birthday, only until he was dying.

_"S-Sir…"_

_"What is it Naruto"_ Minato asked

_"I-I know y-you m-may not want t-to b-but c-could y-you hold m-me i-it's s-so cold in h-here"_

He didn't need any second thoughts before he embraced his son in a tight hug, holding his head against his chest and entertwining their hands together.

_"M-Minato, I-I just want y-you to know that, even t-though you may not have seen me as y-your son, n-no matter what happens, I will a-always see y-you as m-my f-father. I-I'm g-grateful t-to god that I-I could at l-least spend m-my last b-birthday w-with you."_

_"…Naruto"_

Minato couldn't believe what he was hearing. Naruto, on his last breath, still had time to love his father even zoning into the afterlife.

_"W-Well, i-I guess t-this is i-it"_

_"WHAT? W-what do you mean this is it? Naruto-"_

_"D-Dad, I-I want you to….sing that little chourus that y-you s-sang for m-me w-when I-I w-was l-little._

Minato knew exactly what Naruto was talking about.

_"o-ok"_

_The sun has finally set in_

_Come on little boy, come on little boy_

_I'll hide you under my wings_

_Come on little boy, come on little boy_

_When the days go fast_

_And the nightime shows_

_I'll meet you there_

_In the cold white snow_

_You will hold my hand_

_And together we'll go, home_

_So come on little boy, come on little boy_

_Come on little boy, Come on little boy_

_"….Thank you for e-everything, I-I love y-you dad"_ with that Naruto closed his eyes and died in his fathers arms, smiling, although he wanted to cry, happy, although he was heartbroken, and grateful to have had the moment, although he knew Minato would never love him the way he loved him.

Minato shook Naruto.

_"Naru…."_

No response

_"Naruto-kun…."_

Still no response

_"N-Naruto"_

Then the horrible truth finally set in. Naruto just died in his arms.

Minato hugged the body closer to him, squeezing it tighter he was now crying hysterically not caring whatever back came and saw him, because now he knew that he was left alone, no one to hold him, to feel sorry for him, to hug him, to kiss him, to love him, no Naruto.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The memories haunted the yondaime like a bad dream, never wanted to go away, whether he slept or not. Something just had to remind him of his son. Perhaps coming to the grave yard everyday helped him through his dilemma, he thought. But no matter what happened, when ever he looked at his son's grave he couldn't help but feel broken, like this, tears poured down over and over with his inability to stop them, days like this that he had wished to die in Naruto's place. There were so many things that his son left on earth to do, places to go, people to meet, children to have, a legacy to pass on… someone to love.

But he new that Naruto only and truly loved him. Now he would never get the chance to tell the blonde he was sorry or how much he had grown to love him so long after his death.

It was now night time, he was getting chilly and thought it was time to go home. He stood up and looked at the tomb stone one last time for the night before whispering a few words he would whisper to him each night.

_"Wait for me my little boy, because I do care."_

**END**

* * *

**A/N: SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I HOPE I COULD GET SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY FIGHTING SCENE I THINK IT SUCKED. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.**

**OH SO SORRY FOR MAKING Naruto DIE BUT I WANTED TO MAKE Minato THE BAD GUY, I LIKE FICS LIKE THAT. AND DON'T WORRY IT WILL GET BETTER!**

**LETS WAIT FOR THE NEXT SEQUEL : WHEN Minato GOES TO HEAVEN, AND WHEN HE SEES Naruto! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?  
**


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**OK Since it's my b'day! yeah, I'm officially 14 on June 3rd! So i decided to give myself a present by making you happy and uploading a new chapter!**

**so yeah, here it is!  
**

**Pairing: Minato x Naruto  
**

**Warning: This chapter contains a lot of cursing!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If i did, This would be the most popular gay anime couple! (not that i don't like MinaRin, nor NaruSasu, NaruHina) :D  
**

* * *

**I Do Care Chapter 2  
**

**The Beginning Of The End  
**

Minato began his walk home, after leaving the cemetery. As the blonde strolled down the quiet, streets of Konoha, he passed the old bench, leading to the exit of the village. _This is where me and naruto would sit and eat dangos every afternoon when he was little. _He chuckled to himself, remembering such a cheerful memory. That was where his stomach began to rumble. Yup, he sure could use a dango now. Luckily, minato was passing a small 24-hour shop on his way home. He could stop there. Reaching the shop, he asked for 2 dangos, paid the shop owner, and left to continue his journey home.

Minato then passed through what was thought to be a night life part of town. It was the zone where clubs with strippers, prostitutes, pimps, and other night workers, would gather, for their respective "jobs". But now, it was strangely quiet. It didn't bother him much but, this place wouldn't be so scanty, this time of the night, not even a single prostitute. He wondered why. The air stiffened round the blonde as he felt a strange feeling rising from the pit of his stomach, as though something bad was going to happen when he arrived in the house. Tonight, things just didn't feel right.

Minato finally reached his house. Finishing the last dango, he got up to the steps to unlock his door. He took a glimpse at the door, and was about to reach into his pockets but something caught his eye, something had him gazing suspiciously at the door knob. He looked closer to confirm his realization, it indeed turned out to be what he expected, the door was unlocked.

_I never leave my door unlocked, I know I locked this door before I left to go visit naruto. He thought to himself. What if someone broke into the house? Suppose they have my scrolls? They wouldn't take my clothes and stuff like that too, would they? _

So many thoughts rushed into the Yondaime's mind, it was so hard not to keep a descent composure. Slowly, he stepped forward and opened the door.

The room was dark, it was silent. Minato was honestly waiting for a surprise attack, but what he got, was a surprise alright!

"Wow, Minato, it's been a while, don't you think?"

Suddenly the blondes eyes shot open, he knew exactly who's voice it was that called his name.

_Hiri?_

The lamp, next to the reading chair in which he always sat down, came on. That was when Minato saw her traitorous face. Immediately his anger began to bubble inside of him, he had to restrain himself from grabbing the woman by the neck and strangling her.

"What do you want?" he spat.

Hiri felt his words creep into her like venom from a snake. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Hm. Aren't you happy to see me?" she taunted.

"you know the answer to that question already!" he growled

"Not even just a little?" hiri chuckled.

"You bitch" Minato was at his limits, just remembering how she played him, how she lied to him, al the I love you's and I need you's then to find out that he didn't even father the child that he chose over his own. That woman, the one that he thought he could trust the most, the one who he was so in love with, broke his heart, just like he did to his only son, and now, here she was, standing right in front of his face like any other day.

Talk about Karma's a Bitch!

"Oh…hmhm. Now minato, we don't want to use language around here since-"

"LOOK!" he slammed his hands on the table opposite the chair breaking it into two. Hiri didn't even flinch. Seeing this only made him angrier, but he knew he couldn't let his anger unfold even more, or there was gonna be one hell of a show tonight. He decided to lower his tone.

"Listen. I really don't give a damn why you're here but if you don't leave I swear I'll-

"D-daddy?"

Suddenly, minato's world just stopped revolving. He knew this voice, this small young innocent voice. It came as no surprise when he looked over his shoulder to the boy that had called him daddy, that it was none other than

"yuro?"

A small body moved from the darkness and into the light where it could be seen much clearer. The boy looked around 6, his hair was longer as grey bangs covered his big orange orbs and the frightened look from minato. Seeing this, and not wanting to scare him, slowly he blonde knelt down to yuro's size.

"Yuro…you've…you've gotten so big." He reached out his hand to pet his hair.

Yuro blushed at the complement and the touch. His big chibi orbs looked at the blue ones he loved so much and he was more than willing to answer back.

"D-dad i-

"Yuro! I told you not to call him that!" hiri snapped.

"R-right, sorry kaa-san" he shamefully replied.

This just made minato angrier. He raised from Yuro's level to look at Hiri.

"Unbelievable! I don't believe this! You know for a moment I wanted to think that you actually were the caring mother that yuro had, the caring wife that I loved, but after tonight, I have no more second thoughts, Hiri, you really are a _witch_ for what you put him through."

Hiri just chuckled.

"What? Just because I told him not to call you his dad? After all, you aren't his father!" she spat.

This really did hurt Minato, but he really couldn't re-live that past life again, he wasn't going to travel down that memory lane again. He stood up to face Hiri.

"I know he isn't," he looked at Yuro "but I still do care about him" the comment made yuro blush a deep shade of red. Hiri couldn't help but notice how Minato's heart melted when it came to family and family living, although he had treat his son like such trash. She also realized how Yuro and minato's relationship never changed. Of course she was going to use this to her advantage.

"You do don't you? Well then, prove it to me." She cooed.

"What?"

Hiri stepped closer to him, he held his ground, ready to attack if she got to close.

"minato," she started "Yuro is sick"

"What?"

"He has, an incurable disease, he will die without any treatment."

Minato looked at her with the most disgusted expression he could think of.

"And? What does that have to do with me, I'm not his father."

"Minato, come on," she reached out to him but he pushed her away "don't tell me you don't care for this child now, as much as you did when you thought he was yours."

The nerve she had to say what she had just said. How dare she spit that? In his own house? Words could not describe what minato was feeling right now. They couldn't describe the hurt, the embarrassment, the heart break, and the guilt, all in one that he felt. Whether she liked it or not, he was not going to have that whoring bitch in his house, nor anything else that reminded him of her.

"Look just stop being a whiney little boy and-

"Hiri, get the fuck out of my damned house!"

She didn't move.

"NOW!" he yelled at her.

"And where the hell will Yuro stay? I have no place to keep him for the night!"

"HIRI! I don't give one-…."

Minato then took that time to look at Yuro's freaked expression. He saw how the boy's eyes widened in fear, how horrified he seemed just staring at him. Then Minato realized something. _What happened to all that talk about __'__still caring about yuro?__'__ This isn't all about me. How does Yuro feel about the situation? After having to leave me, his supposedly father for all his life, then one day waking up to a new home, with a new father, how did he fit in with all of this, wasn't it hard for him too?_ _No minato, you are so not going to do this to him._

"Yuro will stay here with me for the night." Of course this brought a smile to Hiri's face, but that was cut short by the blonde's continuation. "But you, I want you out of this house right now."

Although upset, she didn't put up another fight and decided to leave.

"I'll pick him up in the morning. Minato thank-

"Don't! just get the hell out"

Hiri didn't make any second thoughts in leaving. She picked up her coat before staring at Yuro, giving him a strange glare. "Hey, you! I'm gonna see you tomorrow ya here?"

"y-yes m-m'am" yuro studdered.

The door slammed signaling Hiri's disappearance.

_What the hell was that?_ Minato thought. _That's not really a glare that you would give your own son is it? OH! What the hell do I know? Besides I didn't even__…_.he emptied his thoughts before letting the memories of Naruto resurface. Soon his attention turned to Yuro.

"Well," he began.

"W-w-well.." Yuro repeated.

Minato looked up at the clock above them which was dead on 12 'o' clock.

"It's pretty late, not hours for a boy your age to be up, I think it's time you get to bed."

"w-w-where do i-I s-sleep?"

"Where you usually slept, yuro. So go on ahead and get some sleep, your mother is coming for you early tomorrow, I'll make sure of it."

"o-ok, g-goodnight."

He began to ascend up the stairs to him own room, switching off the light, leaving yuro in the dark.

"T-thankyou" yuro whispered, before walking to the room that he once called his own. Entering as he turned the light he looked around the room. Wow, nothing has changed. It was right there that something caught his gaze. It was a picture of Minato with a small blonde boy, one that looked just like he did. He was holding him in his arms smiling as the toddler stared at him. _Hmm, well that's strange, I never saw this picture in my room when I lived here. Who is he, he looks exactly like the boy I saw in the hokage's office a while ago. I wonder what happened to him though_.

Yuro didn't pay much attention to this though, he decided to let it slide as he turned off the light and crawled into his bed before closing his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

(on the outside of the house)

"_Pssst_ Hiri" the man called.

"What?" she whispered

"Well, I assumed it went well, or did you fuck it up?"

"Look don't pussy-foot with me! I got the damn job done kaija!"

"I can't believe he fell for that! _An incurable disease_?"

"So, all we gotta do is wait for that blonde fuck to be seen with yuro tomorrow morning and just let things flow." She smirked

"So, you're not gonna do anything about your own physical appearance?"

"Of course I am you jackass! Remember, I have to look battered and beaten before I approach those shits of villagers!"

"So in that case I think you should get started." He replied, as he took a knife from his back jeans pocket.

Looking at the 6-inch blade, Hiri glowed with a thrilling excitement, before taking the knife from him and driving it ever so deep into her right arm. Blood began to spout out uncontrollably. She winced at the pain, but never had it felt so twisted so good!

"Now wait until I accuse this blonde bitch tomorrow! Minato, you better hope that the God above is on your side, 'cause tomorrow, you're taking your own personal steps into the pits of hell!"

**END**

* * *

**A/N: OK! OK! Since it's my birthday, I really wanted to give myself a birthday present and make u guys happy by uploading another chapter. I know this might not be what u guys are expecting but i thought i could put an ice-breaker just to start it off! I wanted you guys to get a taste of how much of a bitch Hiri really is. Although we never saw it in the previous chapter, i decided to give you another to show you. Don't worry for all those wanting to know, there will be a descent amount of Minato bashing!  
**

**OH YEAH READ THIS!  
**

**i have exams coming up so i might not touch the computer for two weeks so I don't want you guys on edge so just incase i'll let you read some great minanaru stories on fanfiction.**

** If you haven't seen stories of an author Minanaru4ever, and you love minanaru stories, I think you need to find him right now.  
**

******It's because of him, that this story might become more than just a 3-shot. To show my appreciation, i want you to look him up on fanfiction.  
One of my favourite stories from him are "The White Day" it is a really moving story!**  


******OH BTW! I was told that begging for review might get people really screwed, i did it in my MinaRin (minato x rin) fanfiction (btw it's really good). Therefore, I want to apologise for forcing people to read and reveiw so in that case i'll change my message.  
**

******Send Reviews if you like!  
**

******Next chapter- Minato's Personal Hell  
**

******Alyssa-kaye  
**


	3. Save !

**GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!**

**I have some bad news!**

**Ok! I know this is not what you were expecting for the 3rd chapt but there won't be a 3rd chapt unless you do this!**

**I was excited about reading this 8th chapter of a friend Minanaru4ever's The white day (which is also a great fic for naruto x Minato) But when I got there, I sw this message **

**Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship! Here is a letter form the petition organizer Charlotte Weatherly!**

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION!

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

**A/N: Thank you in advance for all those who have read and signed this petition on the respective site! You can help save ! So sign as soon as you get this message. If you do, stories like mine and others CAN be continued!**

**Alyssa-kaye**


	4. Minato's Personal Hell

**A/N: It's here! It's here! Finally! Chapter 3 is finally finished. but before you even look down READ THIS!  
**

**I have started personal account on a site called Y! Gallery. This is because, if this fic was ever deleted by , it would be located here. However the thing is, you need an account to join, for this reason, I might also have to go to adultfiction for all of you who don't have an account on Y! Gallery. I will be sure to tell you when I get it.  
**

**Oh and one more thing. This is what Ive been doing for the last few weeks. I've been saving my favorite stories to microsoft, therefore, when Fanfiction deletes them, I'd be able to read them again. It's a simple logic, you guys should do that too! (just don't steal the authors stories or make any changes to them dammit!)  
**

**alright alright back to business.  
**

**Pairing: Minato x Naruto  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then this pairing ...*DROOL* ok let's not go there...shall we?  
**

**ENJOY THE STORY PEOPLE**

* * *

**I Do Care chapter 3 **

**Minato's Personal hell**

The next morning, Minato woke up to an early start, getting out of his bed, washing up, taking his bath and then off to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

As the blonde hurried down the steps, a petit boy with big orange eyes and grey hair caught his attention. He then remembered his night with Hiri.

_Yuro. Damn. I forgot about him. _

Yuro looked up at Minato clueless of what to say to him. Luckily the blonde started to speak first.

"Hey"

"h-hi"

_Why does he always stutter like that now? He was never like that when he used to live here ._ The blonde thought.

The air became stiff with silence between man and boy until the latter's stomach gave a disturbing growl.

"So you're hungry aren't you?"

"A l-little"

_He's so shy._

"Well, I have some left over rice balls, would you like some?" Minato questioned

"O-ok, T-thank you"

The boy had never been this quiet. Yeah, he stuck to himself from time to time but, it had never been this silent when they both spoke, was it?

Minato opened the refrigerator, got two plates of rice balls and heated them up. After, he placed them both on the table.

"Alright! Here you go."

Slowly the boy took up a rice ball and started to inspect it. He squinted his eyes trying to find the slightest glitch in the food he was given. This of course caught Minato's attention. He chuckled at the cuteness exhibited.

"Hey little guy, I didn't poison it if that's what you're trying to figure out." He smirked.

Hearing Minato's confession, he blushed from the embarrassment of getting caught.

"N-no I-I wasn't-

"It's ok, you don't have to lie, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll eat with you."

Grinning Minato took up a rice ball and bit in. Seeing this encouraged Yuro to eat it since it wasn't '_poisoned_' after all. After eyeing it carefully once more, he decided to take a small bite into it.

With him beginning to eat, Minato took that time to just observe Yuro, his actions, his posture etc. Other than the stuttering, and the shyness he had developed, Minato noticed strange things about him. The boy was very skinny, not the kind of skinny you would normally see but skinny as in the children who weren't fed. The ones that you would find roaming the streets. They wouldn't look _too_ starved, it would just be up to the point where you realized that they weren't fed _enough_.

He also had a strange habit of flexing his pudgy little fingers which didn't go unnoticed by Minato. Back then, he never used to do that, and such a habit would've either been passed down through heredity or developed at a younger age, not saying that six or seven wasn't young but that would've been a more mature state. However, what Minato couldn't help but notice was Yuro's body movements.

The boy couldn't stay one minute without hugging his shoulders, something one would do if you were extremely cold. He never stopped fidgeting, and he became nervous, jumping at every move someone made. In this condition, that someone was Minato.

The said blonde was distracted from his thoughts by a small voice.

"I-I'm f-finished" Yuro said as he placed the barely touched rice ball back on the plate. Minato looked at the petit creature with confusion. The Yuro he knew would** never** deny any kind of food when offered, and he **never** gave the plate such privileges of having leftovers coating them. Hell! He would eat more than Minato when he got a chance! He even had a record of eating 4 bowls of ramen in one evening, but not as much as Naruto, whom Minato clearly remembered had a record of 10-15!

"You're kidding!" he almost yelled making Yuro jump. Seeing this, Minato decided to lower his tone.

"I mean, well, is that all? You barely scraped it with your teeth, aren't you still hungry? It's ok, go on and eat, I won't take it from you, it's yours…"

"N-no, it's fine. But t-thank you"

"Yuro…" he pouted.

Yuro's eyes dulled with sadness at seeing Minato's pout face after his statement. He really didn't mean to upset him, it was just that he was never fed this much ever since he left the house. _I wanna eat this so badly I-…but kaa-san said not to accept anything offered, I already disobeyed her, I don't want to overdo it._

Seeing that Yuro wasn't going to have any second thoughts, Minato agreed on his decision.

"Alright, suit yourself, pass the plate over here."

That was when Minato saw it. As Yuro stretched his bony arms over to the blonde's side of the table, his shirt sleeve began to ride up, showing a scar, a very deep huge scar. It was surrounded by others which were faded, but this one, this one looked new. His eyes widened in shock. Yuro noticed that he had seen the bruise and quickly pulled back down his shirt and tried to hide them. Minato grabbed the boy's hand as he tried to cover it, making the attempt useless. He then tightened his hold on the young one's hand.

"Where did you get these?"

Yuro's face showed nothing but fear and nervousness as Minato stared directly into his orange orbs.

"I-I was p-playing o-outside and I fell a-and scraped my h-hand against the g-gates"

Minato's gaze intensified. But not at Yuro, it was at what he said.

_I-I was p-playing o-outside and I fell a-and scraped my h-hand against the g-gates_

Minato knew for a fact that that was a perfect lie. He knew first hand that if there was one thing about Hiri it was her parental fear. _Hiri would never let him go outside like that. Especially at this age. She's too afraid of something happening to him…._

He knew the kind of person Hiri was, and she would never get over that problem _right?_

_Oh what the hell do I know! Do I always have to remind myself that this is the same woman who lied and cheated for three god-damned years! Who knows if what she said was a lie or something else? After all, she's a really great actor!_

With the realization coming to mind, he decided to drop the topic. He looked back at Yuro's hand which he had been gripping so tightly.

_But wait a minute, what about all the other smaller bruises on his hands? Certainly they couldn't all result in playing right? Well, that must be it, seeing that he did fall and bruise his arm. I mean all kids his age play around and end up falling….but not this many times, and especially not in the same area all the time….plus he doesn't look like the type that would go outside each day and have the time of his life….so maybe it could be something different….maybe he gets bullied by kids at school? No, to leave these kind of marks on his hand like this, it couldn't be that. Then…what if he's abu-_

"U-um M-Minato…."

He was distracted again when he heard that soft, nervous voice speak.

"S-shouldn't y-you be g-getting to w-work now?"

"Oh yeah," he was still holding Yuro's hand.

"I-Is there s-s-s-something w-wrong w-with it?" Yuro questioned, anxious to get his hand out of Minato's grip.

"N-No! Nothing, sorry about that." The blonde apologised.

With the silence between them, Yuro used this time to look up on the clock. It was dead on 8:30, the perfect time to think on what his mother told him to do next.

_Oh no! I'm late! Well, kaa-san said that I was supposed to be in the shower by now, right? She said that when she got here she didn't want to see me dressed with a shirt on and no pants. I better hurry before she comes. But why did she say, that I needed Minato to help me get dressed after my shower…I mean I can get dressed myself right? I don't understand why I need a big person to help me…Oh well, kaa-san's rules…I need to make her proud of me, I won't disappoint her!_

"A-Ano…Minato?"

"Hm. What is it?"

"Um…a-after my shower c-could you help me get d-dressed?"

Minato's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Wait, I thought that as a kid, at your age, you should have no problem with it…"

Yuro felt rejected at his comment, after all, he was right.

Soon after seeing the unsatisfied look on Yuro's face made Minato change his mind immediately.

"But, I guess I can make an exception with you, well, I have dressed you before. It's nothing different."

Hearing this, Yuro's expressions softened a little. _Ok, good, now for me to get a bath…_

"S-So I-I beter get g-going…"

On the whole walk to the upstairs bathroom, Yuro's body jittered with nervousness. Not knowing what his mother's plans were, and why he was to do this didn't help the feeling. All he could hope for was the best.

After getting his bath he dried himself and went towards room, where Minato waited for him.

Minato looked at Yuro, his body was shaking more than before, his hands began to flex wildly. The blonde just couldn't figure out why all of this was happening to Yuro, and more importantly, why did _he_ also have a bad feeling about today…

Finally making it there, Yuro wasted no time in taking out clothes from his bag and hopping towards Minato, while putting on a shirt, leaving his bottom half naked. It was just like old times. This made Minato chuckle.

"Hm. You're still used to all of this aren't you?"

Yuro made no comment, he still had a slight saddened look on his features, that was until he remembered…

_Oh yeah, the cream kaa-san gave me.._

"Hey…y-you h-have to u-use this," he warned Minato, going into his bag that he carried upstairs with him. Unzipping the rough material, he took out a white bottle which was nameless.

"k-kaa-san said y-you have to use this o-on my hands…S-she said t-that it was a s-special cream for m-me"

Minato inspected the bottle up and down. It looked strange. As he uncovered it, he began pouring some on his hands.

"C-Careful," Yuro warned. "M-Make sure that y-you have no c-cuts on y-your h-hands and f-fingers"

"But why," Minato questioned. "I have to use this on you and you have a lot of bruises on your arms, don't you?"

"W-Well, t-that's w-what kaa-san s-said"

"Hm. Alright then, let's get to it." Minato said, before applying some of the cream on Yuro's back.

It was odd to be using this sort of cream though. Why couldn't he just use some from his dresser? Wouldn't it be easier? Really and Truly, Minato didn't like the cream. For some reason, it felt strange in his hands. It made his fingertips feel numb. It also had a really strong and medical odor, not how a regular cream would smell. But overall it really didn't give him any trouble, it was just some cream needed to be used on Yuro. However, on Yuro's end, it felt like the complete opposite.

The cream stung like crazy on his hands. He wondered if it had the same effect on Minato since he wasn't showing any signs of pain. He didn't understand why it stung so badly. The more Minato moved his hand around his arms, the worse the stinging got. He had never experienced such pain from a cream like this in his life! What kind of cream was it?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the streets of the town, two individuals hid behind an abandoned building where they could not be seen. One man, and one woman.

"Hiri, so when is this plan of yours going to be executed?" the man asked.

"Don't you have any fucking patience Kaija? Relax, It will be sooner than you think!"

"How soon?" he questioned angrily.

"All we have to do is give it less than 20 minutes right now. If that damned brat has used the cream already then we should have no problem..." the woman smirked.

"Yeah, Hiri, about that cream.."

"What about it?"

"I was wondering...why did you give Yuro? I mean, what is it for?"

She chuckled at the question. She was more than glad to answer.

"Well, let's see, where can I start. You see, what I gave Yuro isn't exactly a cream."

"Then what is it?"

"I stole it from my mother once."

"Why would you do that?"

"Patience dammit! I'm not finished!"

"You see, when I was younger, I used to watch my mother in surgeries when she was a doctor.. That cream was created by her, to be used on a patient, and it was the cause of her loosing her job."

"What? What happened?"

"My mother always said, **_Some have the ability to simply heal, while others have the ability save. I want to explore both of those, particuarly the second ability..._**She had this obsession with finding both a **help** and a **cure** for something."

"Go on.."

"Finally, she had gotten her big break. There was a child who came in and was said to have a rare skin condition. The parents had tried everything to help but all they could do was leave it up to the hands of doctors they could find. However, even the most professional doctors had no type of medical aids for him to use. That was until, one person, my mother, came up with this brilliant idea. Why not create a substance, something like a cream to treat the boy. It sounded crazy to the other doctors obviously because they didn't want to go through all of that work. Therefore, being the head of the village's med nin and doctors, my mom volunteered to do all of that work, by herself with no help from any other professional. That's where her hell began. For endless nights, I watched my mother work, take bottles of pills she used to keep her awake, while she tried to work on _the cure_**_._ **She never took breaks and she never spent time with me anymore. She slowly began to lose her grasp on reality. Her obsession was what destroyed her to the point of no turning back."

"So what happened"

"After 2 years of working on it, the cream was finally completed. It was finally time to test it on the subject, the little boy. My mother was so excited, this was going to be her big break. She called all of her friends, her family, and me to see her moment of glory at the hospital. I'm surprised she didn't call the whole village!"

"So did the cream work or not?"

"Well, on the contrary, her plans went down the drain the moment she used the cream. Not less than a day later the boy had died."

"Wow…"

"My mother spent all her time and effort into finding **the cure** but instead she found the **poison. **Immediately after that she was fired. She was an outcast and she was never to be seen near the village again. Because of that, I was an orphan with nobody, hell, might as well become an outcast too! My mother worked so hard just to do something for the village and what did she get in return, _**rejection**_! _**Hatred**_! And just like that I want Minato to suffer! I will make him rot the way my mother did! I will do something she could never do, and that is find the **cure**! I will find the cure to all of our sufferings and misery!"

"...Yeah, Hiri, you know after that whole story, you never did tell me what was so deadly about that cream."

The woman face palmed herself at the silly comment.

"You really are a jackass aren't you? That cream was mixed with an acid used to penetrate through the skin from any openings in the body, well, in this case, those gashes on Yuro's arms. When that is placed on any part of the body, if the person is under pressure, it will cause severe and continuous bleeding and it won't be able to stop. I even used some of it!"

"Aha! Therefore, when we get there, or plan will be set up and ready! I like how you think Hiri! But wait! Not that I really give 2 shits but, Won't that kill Yuro? He is our son after al...!" the man questioned.

"Oh fuck him! He's also one that Minato holds dearly, if he dies, he dies, we won't need him after this!"

As sadistic as it might've seemed for a mother to speak, Hiri didn't care. To her, Yuro was her tool and once that tool got rusty, it was no longer needed. By then, everything would've fallen into place.

"Oh well, if you say... So I guess we should get started now? Do you need any more bruises or is that just fine?" he asked looking down at Hiri's bruised hands and back. The woman smiled sadistically.

"No, this is just fine, we don't want to overdo it now do we? Just try to get all of the villagers you can gather right now and meet me at that bastard Minato's house in 10 minutes."

Without further ado, both male and female disappeared to begin their plans.

* * *

Minato had just finished applying all the cream over the boy's body.

"Alright, that's it." He said, feeling accomplished.

He looked down at Yuro to see the boy shivering like never before.

"Yuro, a-are you alright?" clearly he wasn't.

The boy was shaking violently and grasping the pants on the bed that his mother commanded he leaved off, as though they were his life support. As Minato looked down closely, he could see Yuro's complexion started to change. He was turning very red. The gashes on his arms didn't look too healthy either, in fact, they looked worse than before, as if they were trying to, re-open.

Minato gently tried to place his hand on the small of Yuro's covered back before he heard a small yelp of pain.

"Ah!"

"Yuro, are you ok, answer me" the blonde replied frantically. It wasn't long before Yuro's whole facial expression changed from being calm to that of painful.

_It must be an allergic reaction to the cream. _Minato thought. Never was he more wrong.

It was when he smelt a copper like odor, that he realized that something was more than just strange about the cream. That was proven when he saw the gashes in Yuro's arms.

"Oh. My. God"

Fear crept into the blonde's skin as he witnessed the gashes on the small boy's arms starting to bleed profusely.

"Yuro! You're bleeding!" he screeched.

Clearly Yuro couldn't hear him! The boy didn't make any movements. He just stood still.

"Yuro?" he tried again.

"Yuro?" he shook the boy's shoulders to no avail. Yuro wasn't answering. The look on his small, feverish face explained why.

Yuro's orbs were widened, not even blinking once. His movements came to an abrupt stop and he was no longer breathing the way he should.

_He's in shock! _Minato concluded in his mind.

Now he was in deep shit. What the hell was he to do now? He could go outside and run asking for a med-nin and some help, but, to leave Yuro here all by himself? No! That option was out of the question. He simply couldn't go. What would happen if Yuro got out of his shock mode and then fell into complete panic as he saw himself like this? What would he do? If only there was some way to-

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

A knocking was heard from the door downstairs, reminding Minato about his other problem.

_That woman's here! It's about time. She'll explain this shit to me!_

Minato looked at Yuro one more time, hoping to God that he'd be okay for the minute it would take to drag Hiri into the house and back up to the room for an explanation, before furiously stomping down the stairs to await his doom.

Reaching ground floor he opened the door to an awaiting Hiri.

"It's about time you opened the damn door!" she angrily spat.

"**You.**" He replied with equal feeling.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" Hiri questioned almost innocently. Minato wasn't falling for it.

"What the hell did you give to Yuro to put on his arms?" the blonde got straight to the point.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that bull!" Minato hauled Hiri inside, to angry to even shut the door behind him.

"Cheer up, you don't look too happy to see me!" The woman cooed.

"Hiri! I'm not playing with you! What did you do to Yuro! There's something **wrong** with him! **Terribly wrong**!"

"Oh, I see, you mean like that?" she pointed in the direction directly behind him to a bleeding Yuro.

_What the? But I just- how did he? I mean when did he?-_

"K-Kaa-san" Yuro cried to his mother. Somehow he had found his way down the steps when he heard his mother's voice. it was the simple instinct of any child.

"I-It hurts, I-I mean e-everything hurts" he complained as he ran to her with bloody, yet open arms, hoping to get the same amount of love he gave, the same amount of compassion he wanted to feel.

Hiri's face turned in disgust as she saw him make an attempt to run towards her and holding his mother, didn't give off the slightest amount of love to her, in fact, her blood began to boil.

"Get your hands off of me you maggot!" Hiri grabbed a decent mop of the innocent child's blue hair making Yuro yelp in pain. She pushed him off of her, making him fall only to be caught by the yellow flash.

The blonde looked down to Yuro, at all the confusion, hurt and rejection that had shown through his eyes.

_It's just like me and Naru….It's the same way I treated him. It's that same look in his eyes, that feeling of neglect…._

"Hiri! What the hell is wrong with you?" Minato screamed at her. "He's your son! Can't you see he's in pain?"

"And look at who's talking! The big Yondaime. Don't you remember Naruto? Huh? Don't you remember how you treated him?" she retorted.

The look on Minato's face, the look of regret showed Hiri that he point had been taken across all too well.

"I understand what I did! But that doesn't mean you have to follow in my footsteps! Hiri! For Heaven's sake, Look at Yuro! He's bleeding! That cream did something to him!" Minato shouted.

"Hm. Then I suppose the plan is going well…" Hiri sneered.

"What plan? What are you talking about?" the blonde questioned ignorant of what were to happen next.

"You'll see, Minato, in no Time at all, you'll see. I'll make your sorry ass pay for my mother's hell." She snickered.

Minato was more than confused now. _What plan is she talking about? What does this have to do with Yuro's injuries, most importantly what does this have to do with me?_

It was at that exact moment that Hiri did the unbelievable.

Seductively her hands rose towards her shirt, undoing the buttons. The majority off her upper area was seen covered in cuts and bruises, which looked as though they were recently placed on her body, _very_ recently placed! The shirt fell off with ease, exposing her size 34c round, plump breast.

"Hiri! What are you doing? Put that shirt back on!" Minato scolded as he covered Yuro's eyes, not wanting to taint his innocence.

"Ohh, Minato calm down…" She flirted and she walked towards him and the boy, both still on the ground from the impact of the fall. She stopped when she was eye to eye with the blonde, with her bare breast on his chest. She stoked his chin with her long pointed index finger. "It's nothing you haven't seen before now is it?"

"Why you-"

Before he could protest, a wet tongue made its way into his mouth, circling around his pearly white teeth then towards his tongue. Minato didn't notice, but, his grip on Yuro began to weaken as he came to the realization of the moment.

_She's kissing me…**DEAR GOD! SHE'S KISSING ME! **_

Two strong tan hands made their way towards the woman's shoulders and in an instant, Minato pushed her off of him like it was nothing. She staggered as she tried to regain her balance, while he, tried to regain his composure.

"What the hell was that? Why in the hell did you just- What the fuck is going on?"

Minato was so confused, he didn't know what to think.

_First she comes in here uninvited. She drops off Yuro. She comes back for him. She acts like some whore. And now she KISSES me? What is this woman trying to pull?_

But Hiri didn't stop there. If things couldn't get any worse, the woman dusted herself off, ready to make another attack on Minato, this time, getting more than just a kiss.

With as much power as she came onto him with, the same amount of power she fell on him, purposely intertwining legs. The kiss was even harder than before, as she used the opportunity to align their bodies, grinding hers against his.

"Hiri! Get off of me!"

Minato had more dignity than this! Clearly! He wasn't going to let this woman have her way with his body. She did it before with his emotions, he wouldn't let her have another chance at anything else. Plus, he was **not** going to stoop to her level of having a child in the room while doing such a thing.

"Hiri! Get off of me this instant! There's a child in the room!"

"_Oh?_ I'm sorry for not noticing, but, it's not like if we haven't done this before with your _**son**_ seeing us Minato…" she spoke sarcastically.

Minato froze at the comment. He couldn't believe his ears. All mind processes ultimately stopped. He just laid there with her on top of him smirking at his expression, as he tried to interpret what the woman had just said.

"...What did you just say to me?"

_Good the plan is working! _

"Don't act dumb with me! Don't you remember all of those times we've **fucked **in your room, the dining room, the kitching table, the balcony and he had caught us in action almost every time? Don't you remember all of those positions he saw us in, especially lotus position on the counter a while back?"

"Hiri…I'm warning you! You. Better. **Sto**-

"Oh wait! I know! You couldn't forget that one time could you? You know, the time when we actually ended up down stairs, in **his** room, on **his **bed?"

That was it. Hiri had crossed that very thin line.

"When he came home and he found us, Oh, his facial expression was _priceless_! Just looking at this woman in bed with the father he loved. Honestly, that was the-

"**SHUT UP!"**

Hiri was stopped in mid-sentence by the blonde's angry bellow. He then grabbed her by the hand and threw her on the chair right in front of them, only to hover over her, showing the bitch who the hell was boss.

"**You sick bitch**! How **dare** you come into my house and talk Ill of my son! **_Deceased_ Son! **It's because of me and you that he **suffered** the way he did! Because of all the shit** we** put him through! So what if he loved me? What if he harbored feelings that no one should? He was still my** son** and I was still his **father**! Because of us Naruto was never loved! He was all alone! I was supposed to **love him**! I was supposed to **be there** for him, to **protect** him the way a** parent** should've! But I didn't! I **rejected** him, I **hated** him, for no reason at all! And what did he do in the end? He **Loved** me back! He **protected** me! Hiri, He **DIED** for me! The shit of a father I was to him! So what the **fuck **makes you think that you can just roll up in here and disrespect my **bloody son** in that manner! I'd be **dammed** if I took it!"

_Excellent! He's reacting well! Just any moment now until Kaija comes. I have to taunt him more._

"Well I don't think you can't blame me can you? It _**is**_ the truth after all!"

"The truth? The **TRUTH**? You want to know the truth, the honest truth? You are nothing but a sick fucking **Whore**! That's what you are and that's what you'll always be!"

_Just one more time now…_

"You have no sense of pride for yourself, you fuck every and anybody, and you curse and act unruly in front of your fucking kid! Now what kind of mother-

"At least I actually still _have_ a kid"

**SLAP!**

**"You. Little. Bitch!"**

And where was Yuro in the midst of all of this? Shocked, back against the wall, watching in fear as Minato let go on his mother. Never had he seen him snap like that, get that angry. His hands were still bloody, but Yuro couldn't worry about that now, he had to deal with the pain. He would've been in even more trouble if he even thought about going over to the two fighting adults at a time like this. Not even his own mother he could talk to when she was furious, but Minato, at this moment, he scared Yuro out of his pants. Without his ability to notice it, the petiet boy had, a yellow substance creeping down his underwear. He had peed himself. Like never before, marigold eyes began to water.

Hiri's face began to redden immediately from the blow Minato gave her. The blonde had never hit any woman in his life. At the point he had doubled over in anger. Azure eyes gave a deadly stare into black orbs, which showed the same amount of competition.

"Don't you **dare **talk to me like that again!"

"Oh, I don't think I need to anymore, _Yondaime-sama__" _she whispered for only him to hear.

"Why you piece of-"

"Y-Yondaime-sama?"

Blonde eyes snapped wide open to the source of the noise coming from the door. To his surprise, villagers, many of them, stood there just witnessing his every movement.

"What the- who are these people?"

"You see! I told you all that my wife was here!" a voice accused.

Minato looked up to the man. He had looked very familiar, as though he had seen him once before. A wiggling movement underneath him brought him back to attention. He now remembered the women he had hovered over. Her facial expression had changed and she was now covering in fear at the man above her, well at least that was what it looked like…

Slowly, Minato rose from above Hiri, giving her room to run towards the man that referred to her as his wife.

"Kaija-sama! You're here!" Hiri cried, with tears filling her eyes. Fake tears.

"Oh! Hiri I promised I would come back for you didn't I? When I realized you didn't come back at a specific time, I figured something was very fishy. That's why I came back here for you! Hiri are you alright?"

"H-Hai, I'm fine now that you're here."

Minato just stared at the pair, shocked, confused, clueless of what was happening, and why everyone, almost the whole damn village, was crowding around his house.

"H-Hiri, you're shirt? What did that bastard do to you?" he interrogated, covering her with his manly arms.

"H-He c-cut- H-he cut me up and h-he beat me K-Kaija…."

What. The. Fuck.

What was this woman saying? What kind of silly accusations were these?

"Yondaime-sama is this true?"

At that moment, Minato finally found his voice to speak.

"Y-You don't understand! She came here for Yuro and-

"And what? You beat her, Hokage-sama" Another villager replied

"What? Why would you all believe anything this woman says?"

"Why wouldn't we? All the evidence is staring us right in the face Sir!"

"No listen-

"What the fuck? So it all makes sense now! Hiri came here to simply get back her child, **our** child and you beat her!" Kaija replied. Whispers of villagers began to rise.

Wait, didn't this man hold a striking ressemblance to Yuro, he had his eyes, his complexion the only thing that he didn't have was Yuro's hair, which he inherited from his mother. Plus, if his memory served him correctly, he looked just like the man that had taken Yuro from him a while back. He had bared a striking resemblance to him in fact! What if it was him. Everything made sense now! The scars, the bruises on Hiri's chest, the wild accusations. Little by little, Minato began to realize, what was going on.

_Of course! That's why she taunted me so I could get angry, so that when they came, the villagers would've seen everything, that's when they would pick sense from nonsense! She knew that I would've gotten angry at her for what she did! Hell, I even snapped! And now, they saw all of what I did! But, I still have one person on my side that can prove them wrong!_

"No! I have proof! Here just ask Yuro!" Minato turned to the boy ushering him to speak.

That had been his worst mistake ever.

Yuro was still in his shock mode, tears running down his face, bloodied hands, only a shirt on and pee still dripping from his underwear. He was in absolutely no condition to defend Minato, and for this Kaija and Hiri had an advantage.

"Y-Yuro…Yuro! say something! Tell them what happened!"

"Yuro! My son!" The man rushed to Yuro at in a flash of a moment, he was at his feet hugging the poor boy.

"Son? Are you hurt? Are you alright?" he shook Yuro. "Why won't he answer me? He's just standing there like-….Oh. My. Goodness."

The blood on the boy's hands caught his attention.

_So the plan did work. Nice going Hiri! _He thought.

"Look! Look at the boy's hands everybody!" one villager shouted to the crowd.

"Yeah! They're bleeding!"

"That couldn't be…u-unless-

"The Yondaime beat him too!" another concluded

"Is all of this true?" one woman asked.

"Y-yes, yes all of it is true.." Hiri whispered, ashamed to speak knowing that her son was abused by the one person she trusted other than her husband. Knowing that her son was abused by Minato.

"What? Tell us everthing that happened." Another woman replied, holding Hiri, wrapping up her highland area covered in blood and bruises.

"o-ok *sniff* last night…I-I had asked *sniff* I had asked Minato to watch over Yuro since I had no money to take care *sniff* of him at the moment-

"That's not true! She said-

"Be quiet Yondaime-sama!" immediately he silenced himself at the harsh tone of the woman holding Hiri.

"He agreed to it…and Yuro slept for the night here *sniff* I told him t-that I would come b-back for Yuro in the morning. *sniff sniff* Then t-this morning I c-came back for Yuro, b-but he w-was nowhere t-to be found...*sniff* t-then I-I started to hear faint n-noises in a r-room upstairs, It was Y-Yuro's old room *sniff* I ran towards the noises and o-opended the door. *sniff* I-I found Y-Yuro upstairs w-with Minato…..h-he was…h-he was…on the bed…with o-only a shirt and an u-underwear on and…M-Minato was on top of him….h-he had one of his arms…in one hand…and he w-was c-cutting him w-with a k-knife *sniff sniff*"

"No…" the villagers said in awe…

"I-I screamed for Y-Yuro, t-then I r-ran towards M-Minato a-and started to beat him. I t-told Yuro to r-run, g-go find help….h-he ran but was t-too afraid to leave the house w-without me…*sob* t-that's when I ran d-down the st-stairs for Y-Yuro to get h-him but M-Minato h-had gotten to me in time….*sob* he he t-took Y-Yuro hostage..and he told me to t-told me to t-take my s-shirt off or Y-Yuro would die….*sob* I did it. He t-then dropped Yuro near the wall, a-and told him to stay there, don't m-make a move…so he didn't. *sob* T-Then h-he started appraching me, h-he grabbed me by my h-hair and he t-threw me unto t-the chair…*sob*h-he started to kiss my n-neck and then he kissed me on my l-lips. I b-begged him to s-stop. T-that's when he took out the scissors and started to cut m-me and b-beat me…*sob* I s-screamed, I yelled, I asked h-him, what w-would his son t-think if h-he was here, if he s-saw this…t-then he snapped at the c-comment, he c-called me a whore over and over right i-infront of Yuro a-and then he s-slapped me. *sob* that w-was w-when you guys c-came and-

"Yeah, we know the rest…he almost raped you didn't he?"

"Y-yes."

_I cannot believe this._

It wasn't funny. What Hiri was doing at the moment was not at all funny. She had done the worst, even when the worst couldn't have been done. Just when he thought Naruto's death had been too much, this shit had to happen.

"What? NO! None of that actually happened! Please listen to me-

"I don't believe it. Of all the things in the world sir, I never thought that** you** of all people could be a sadist, a pedophile!"

"Everyone please just let me try to explain!" he looked over to Yuro who was now in his mother's arms. "Yuro, Please! Please say something about the matter! Tell them the truth! Tell them everything!"

Yuro looked deep into Minato's eyes. He could see the pains and sufferings that Minato was going through right now. He wanted to tell them all what happened.

_Come on Yuro! Just open your mouth and say it! Please, do it for Minato! Don't let kaa-san and tou-chan get away with it! Please! Oh no…but what if they do! Even if I tell them! What if they do and they come back for me! To punish me! I wouldn't know what to do! Ohhhh…but you still have to at least give it a shot! Open your mouth! Just open your mouth! It's easy! Like this aahh! ...T-Then if it's so easy why can't I-….*Sniff* why can't I do it?_

Those rivers of tears started all over again as two big cadmium orbs started to water.

"So it is true! He did try to rape him! The little boy is too ashamed and shocked to even speak!"

How could they be so dense to even think that?

"Can you all please just-

"It's a good thing that she got here just in time before he did any further damage to the child!"

It was no use, they didn't even consider listening to him.

"It's not-

"And because of that you tried raping her too? She came for her child and you beat her!"

"Save it Minato!" Kaija hissed while carrying his son over to the crowed with his mother, who hugged his body against her. "You've done enough! You can't get yourself out of this one! We're taking you to the council! **Now**!"

It was at that moment that Yuro had tried to open his mouth.

"But-

Again the effort was futile, as his mother began to squeeze him even tighter.

"Don't you even think about it. Or I** will** hit you" she wispered in his ear before giving him fake butterfly kisses on his cheeks.

That was more than enough to shut him up again. He wasn't going to cross her.

"People what are you-

Before the blonde could even answer back a flood of villagers raced over to him pushing him out of the house and onto the streets where they paraded around the village yelling "Pedophile, Pedophile!"

Hiri and Kaija were the last to leave with Yuro.

* * *

As they rode into the town, the bigger the choir of villages got. People looked at the man with disdain, while others cursed him as well. Some were even bold enough to throw eggs, tomatoes, shoes,** anything **they could get in their hands to throw at him. Others insisted in beating him continuously until he bled. Time and time again, he had begged them to stop, as they spit on him, cursed him, hell, even **pissed** on him! He knew he could do something about it, but he chose not to, that would only make things worse for him. Never had he felt so humiliated, ashamed, afraid, _helpless_.

After a brutal hour of walking around in the town, they had finally made it to the council.

He stayed in the center of the room, with everyone staring him down like mad. Word had already gone over to the higher ups on what had happened that morning, and from the look in the elders eyes, the blonde could tell that they had already made that mental note: Minato Namikaze. Pedophile- check! He knew that with a few hours of talking amongst themselves, they came up with their conclusion

"Before I start to speak, Minato, do you have anything **you **want to say for yourself?"

He tried to explain, but, what sense would it make now? He was already scarred for life by his village, his closest friends wouldn't even believe him, Jiraiya wasn't even in the village to help, he had been traveling the many villages for inspiration on his books. So what sense would it really make to even try to protest when all the odds were against you? With that being the only theory, Minato gave his final answer.

"No. I have nothing to say. _Not anymore_." He whispered the last part.

The elders were shocked at his answer. Nevertheless, they were more than ready to pass the judgment unto him.

"Well then, I hereby accuse you of the following, attempted rape of a young boy and a woman, and the abuse of both, my final decision is clear. Minato Namikaze, you are guilty. By this evening, get all of your things packed up, and turn in your coat, head wear, scrolls, etc. As of this day, you are banished for good and will no longer remain in this village. An anbu will escort you to your new habitat to pay for your crimes. Now get out of our _sight_."

"Hai….Madaam Hotaru"

With no further ado, Minato was carried home, and how _lovely_, in the same style he was brought to town with. When he had returned home, he wasted no time and packed up all of his things. By that evening, just as planned, he was ready to depart from the village.

* * *

As he reached the village walls, and anbu was there, just as he was told.

"Good evening, hokage-sa-

"No, don't bother"

"H-Hai…"

The walk to the his new home was silent and dead. He wasn't nearly excited about where he was going to stay, he knew it had to be someplace terrible. He just couldn't imagine where it would be. He just had a weird feeling that he was going to know the place. It was a little peculiar though, this road had looked somewhat familiar, as though he had travelled on it a while back. In reality he had.

"We've reached our destination, Yondaime…"

The blonde couldn't believe it as he looked up to his new dream home. What did it turn out to be? His son's old hut…yup, Naruto's old hut!

"Good luck, sir…" the Anbu said before disappearing into a cloud of smoke"

When events were played over in Minato's head, about what had happened today with everything, Hiri, Yuro and Kaija, the village judgments, the place he now had to stay in, he could only think about one person.

_Naruto…_

This was the exact same thing he had done to him. And this is exactly what had happened. With all of that being said, Minato could only come up with one epiphany.

_Naru…Karma really is a bitch…_

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, so tell me what you think? I hope it wasn't boring for you...I told you that there was going to be some Minato Bashing didn't I? don't worry there's still more to come. Again I am sorry that this chapter took so long I mean I was busy with work and all and I was also making changes to chapters 1-2, and to my Minato x Rin fic (by the way the ones who asked or PM'd I'll be updating that soon too) but now, I'm all yours! My heart is relieved knowing that I did well in all of my 10-11 exams and guess what, 4th out of 32 people in class baby! Aren't I awesome?**

**Anyways, I also really wanted to put in some history of Hiri, just to give her some back ground. Now we kind of understand why she's such a cold hearted bitch don't we? And no, Minato had no relation with her mother, it's just that she wants revenge, plus she also wants everything Minato's got so why not start with accusing him?  
**

**At first me and my Beta MinaNaru (well, I call him my beta because he helps me out and because I Can!) I wanted to the villagers to actually think that he raped him, but, when I think about it, it's not going to fit with the way I want to end the story.  
**

**Anyways, hopefully I'll have the next chapt up and running soon if I don't have to go to Cadet camp (It's a millitary group for young people). Plus I'm going to enjoy writing it, so I might spend the whole day raping microsoft!  
**

**Warnings: If you couldn't handle the first chapter, I would advise you to carry a paper bag with you just incase you vimmit while reading the 4th one!  
**

******NEXT CHAPTER: The Same Pain He Suffered.**

**Reveiws are more than accepted!  
**

**Alyssa-Kaye :D  
**


	5. Author Notice

Hey guys! What's up? Um ok first off this isn't some big announcement like "I'm planning on discontinuing the story" , it's just a little issue that's been plaguing my mind.

I know this sounds stupid, but, have u guys realized I've uploaded a chapter 3 to I do care? I mean I was looking at the number of hits and I realized something, nothing has increased. I'm just getting a little bit nervous and I just wanted to know if anybody knew I uploaded it.

But surely u guys know now so I guess I might be overreacting but oh well I am not going to push anyone to send a review because that's not nice, so, reviews are gladly accepted and if u can't send one, just give me a sign like an alert or something letting me know that u have read it! I will also constantly check my story stats for any new news.

Ok that's it I guess! Thanks for hearing me out!

Oh and don't worry, Chapt 4 will be out soon enough!

Alyssa-kaye :D


	6. Paying a Visit

******A/N: Please read the author message after this and do not ignore it bcause it is extremely important!**

** Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**The Same Pain he suffered **

**Part 1: ****Paying a Visit**

It had only been a week at the god-forsaken hut on the outskirts of the village, and Minato thought he was on the verge of **dying**.

_This is one of the worst places anyone could live! Hell, an old overused, un-scrubbed jail cell would've been better than here_.

The nights were so bloody cold, the days were so hot and humid, pests consisting of roaches, beetles and millipedes littered the floors and walls, there was only one place to sleep, which was an old couch which wreaked of dust and lastly one tap and bucket, where all nature calls took place. All other resources were outside.

_How could Naruto have lived here? _The blonde thought. Although he couldn't imagine it happening, although he really hoped that Naruto hadn't gone through this amount of pain just because of him, it had all been true. No one suffered the way that boy did, no one had to bare so much pain of an unrequited love like he had, no one had been so brutally man-handled and hated by their own flesh and blood, their father.

Minato tried his best to remind himself that Naruto was a tough survivor, always smiling, never upset, always so clumsy and warmhearted, but looking at the current state that the boy was formerly in he couldn't think on the positive side of that. No, Naruto would've lived a horrible life without his father with him.

_It serves me right….This is all my fault….and I bet you're up there watching me, huh Naruto?_

The more Minato stayed in the isolated and remote house, the more he was forced to draw comfort by talking to himself all the time. Although it didn't help, it was better than nothing…

The blonde moved over to the couch where he laid down to ponder about his to do list.

_So what should I do today, sleep, clean this shak, sleep, visit the graveyard, sleep-…..visit the graveyard, good plan I haven't been there since I moved in here…maybe I can get some more fresh air out there…plus I can also get to see how he's doing…_

As quick as he rested down he got back up to put on his shoes a coat and was out through the holey board door.

It was the middle of September and it was getting extremely chilly. Minato was freezing from the cold. It couldn't be helped, he was wearing Naruto's coat, which didn't fit too well around his tan, broad shoulders and built upper body, naruto was quite skinny from not being fed regularly and barely had any skin on him, he could've worn jackets fit for 12 year old girls!

After a few minutes of walking in the cold, Minato had finally reached a sign that said "**Konoha Cemetery**" on a small, old, white picket fence, that swung silently in the breeze. He passed through the fence to the tombstones that littered the cemetery. Not many geese were around, meaning the less manure to avoid to get to his destination, however, that also meant that it would just be him alone in the cemetery. A foul stench of dying roses and other flowers sent by loved ones filled the air. It was horrid, just like Minato's life.

The said blonde, banked left on the crossroads of the side walk, where a small pool would be found next to a tall tree. He knew he was close to his special area. After passing other tall trees and remote parts of the cemetery, he had reached the back gate, where he knew the tomb would've been. He was right, there it remained. A smile morphed on his pink lips.

_Here lays the body of Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi of the Konohagakure._

_May he be remembered by friends and family._

"I see they finally put on the words, huh, Naruto…."

Slowly, Minato gathered leaves he normally used to sit on while he would talk to Naruto and situated himself among them before he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"You know I was asking them for a while now if they could at least do something with your grave, I was thinking they weren't going to accept my request but I guess they actually did it…"

He watched the tomb, as if waiting for it to make a sound. After a short pause, Minato continued.

"Look, I know it's not much, but I'm sure they'll finish it….maybe. But worry though! Soon enough it shall be done! Even if I have to do it myself!" He smirked determinedly at the soundless grave.

Every single day he visited he would do this, even from the day that Naruto was buried, he would come out here and just have his private moments with him. It somehow made him feel, complete.

"So how've you been, I got something for you….." he said, reaching into his pants pocket. He took out one of Naruto's old stuffed toys.

"You remember this one don't you? His name was Gamatatsu the toad, each night after every pillow fight, you always picked him to sleep with you…I found it in one of your old boxes…I decided to bring it here to show you…"

He placed the stuffed toad next to the tomb and waited for Naruto's acknowledgement. The one that never came.

"So….you know they've got me living in that old hut you used to have…."

The air stiffened around him.

"yeah, that's right…I got into a big mess at the house 2 weeks ago, some lies were told accusations were exposed, and….I was banished entirely from the village…but hey not to worry, at least I still got you, right?"

At that moment he looked at the tomb stone with hopeful eyes, thinking on what he had said, but he knew perfectly well that he had nobody. However, he couldn't complain, he didn't deserve anyone to be there for him.

" Funny how things got switched isn't it? I think of this as my payback for all I've ever done to hurt you….I come here each time to see you, and I always hope that you'd forgive me after everything that's happened….but I know you can't do that…you can't hear me when I talk about all I've done each day, you can't hear me when I say I missed you, you can't hear me when I say that I ….that I love you…"

The irony of it all. Naruto always hoped for Minato to hear when **he **spoke, listen to him when he said **I miss you…**Reply when he admitted **I love you**. Instead all of that love was what got him put out of the house in the past, and later was what brought him to his death in the place of his father's.

Minato clutched his chest. The pain surrounding it. It had hurt. It had hurt so damn bad. It was that feeling you would always get when you knew you couldn't change anything of the past because it was too late.

Honestly all Minato could wait for, was his calling. "That's right" he whispered to himself. "I'll just stay here until I die…well I don't have anything else to do. All my work is done…_."_

Done? Everything was far from over and that was one thing he was going to learn very soon…

Azure orbs looked up to the firey ball moving slowly downwards in the pink and orange sky. It was time to go.

"Well, Naruto, I think it's time for me to get going. The sun is about to set and it's gonna get pretty cold outside tonight. So, I guess I'll see you around…"

Taking the stuff animal up from the grave, Minato rose to his feet before looking at the tomb just one last time for the night.

" Goodnight Naru, and never forget to wait for me, my little boy, because I do care…"

From there, it was onwards back to the hut, where one of the worst memories of his life, were ready to go down in history that night.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I know that this is not what you've been expecting, you guys have all rights to complain, I won't even bother to explain why this has taken so long because most of you will never believe it, but for those who want to know, my flashdrive caught a virus, I h had a backup of this story, unfortunately not everything was saved and edited on the back upso I barely have a prologue of the next chapt. Now if I were to try to type out that whole thing again from memory it would take a while and u guys have been waiting for too long so I don't want u to wait anymore therefore I gave u this...**

**So meanwhile as u read, I'll be raping microsoft to get the part 2 of this chapt for ya!**

**Thankyou for being so patient.**

**Alyssa-kaye :D**

**Reviews are accepted (although ur probably mad at me and I won't hold that against u this time...But please give me i sign that u read this message, even a sad face)**


End file.
